Together Forever
by Hella Monetza
Summary: Our friend Barry had a normal day. But, he had no idea that he would crash into his best childhood friend, and secret love interest. Little short. (Crappy.. Just old practice)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

><p>"OWW!" I started to get a headache. I collided with something, or <em>someone<em>.

"Watch where you're going, you stupid little-"my words stopped coming out. I had no  
>idea that I crashed into this, into <em>her<em>.

Her beautiful ocean eyes, which matched perfectly with her long and soft dark blue  
>hair; you could see the whole ocean in it, and notice some Squirtle and Wailmer, and<br>even some Tirtouga! They swam round and round in her cozy sea.

"Oh," I said. "I didn't know it was you."

She blinked. "It's okay. I know you crash into people all the time."

"N-no!" I defended. "I only crash into you."

I noticed she blushed. She's always so cute when she blushes.

"Dawn?" I asked curiously.

"Mm?" she answered, and looked into my eyes. Her eyes are the most beautiful thing  
>I've ever seen in my entire life. Nothing can compare to them.<p>

"I've missed you," I admitted, and smiled to her.

"Missed you too, Barry," she told me and stood up, like I did before her. I wrapped my  
>arms around her tiny body, and took a deep breath. Her scent smelled like Pecha Berries;<br>a soft and calming aroma. And it removes poison!

"Where've you been since last time I saw you?" I curiously asked her.

"Well, after Ash, Brock and I travelled different paths, I've been in Johto to get ribbons  
>there," she smiled. "And I've won some too! Take a look!"<p>

She found a little box from her backpack, and opened it. Inside were five ribbons, each in  
>I a different color. "You've entered the Grand Festival yet?"<p>

"Yeah, I did. But I lost again," she sighted.

"Too bad," I hugged her again. "I know you'll do better next time!" I tried to comfort her.

She looked at me and grinned with her extraordinary eyes. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome! Want to go to the beach? I've heard it's one somewhere close to where  
>we're standing."<p>

"Sure!"

We eventually found our way to the beach. Tons of sand, and gorgeous water filled the  
>place with harmony and peace.<p>

In the ocean we didn't notice any Pokémon, unfortunately.

"What about you Barry, what've you been doing the past few months?" she suddenly asked me.

I started thinking. What have I really managed to do? Sure, I might have won some badges,  
>but that's not what she really wants to know. But, since that's the only thing I'm thinking<br>of, I might as well say it. "I've collected some badges."

"That's cool," she smiled once more. "Anything else?"

I knew she would say that. "No."

"Okay."

"You know, I've really missed you," I suddenly brought up again. "It's not fun without you."

She blushed and looked down at the ground."You've already told me that," she  
>informed smiling at me.<p>

"I know."

Then, I pulled her into another hug. Hugging her feels great, _it feels right_.

"You're quite a hug-person, aren't you?" she mumbled.

"Don't comment everything I'm saying, Dawn," I started. "It ruins the moment."

"What mo-AH!" I did not plan this to happen. I leaned quickly down and placed my lips  
>on hers, cancelling her when she talked. I thought the hugging felt right, but eventually the<br>kiss felt even righter.

When we finally broke apart, she was the first to say something. "Wow…"

I smiled down at her. "Yeah…"

"WAIIIILLLOOOOORD!" a sound from the ocean could be heard.

"What the Arceus is THAT?" I shouted.

I took a closer look, and noticed something BIG in the water. A tall blue and grey whale  
>jumped from the water, and landed down into the sea again.<p>

"W-Wailord?" Dawn blinked. "What a beautiful Pokémon!"

"I guess…"

"And look! It's another one!" Another Wailord showed up, and swan beside the first one.

"Cool!" I agreed.

"I think I've heard about this before… If a couple spends a day at the beach, spotting  
>two Wailord, it means that they'll be friends forever!" she smiled at me. Her smiles are so cute.<p>

"Then we'll never lose each other," I started. "And we'll be together in all eternity!"

I hugged her once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Hella: I KNOW I should be ready with next chapter on Pokémon Academy right now, but I've<br>been sick all week, and didn't know what to write. But I promise you The Academy is next on my list!**

**I'm sorry if they're a bit OOC, I hope they're not! C:**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and I really appreciate nice reviews :)**

**~REVIEW!~**


End file.
